How to comfort?
by kbecks71
Summary: caskett...where do beckett and castle turn when they need comfort? eachother of course


I do not own anything, Im just borrowing the characters, first story I might suck but thought Id give it a go, never know til you try right?

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of another hard day at the precinct. The case the gang had been working on had been extremely tough. Beckett was feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. Castle noticed Beckett staring at the murder board rubbing her temples with her fingers looking frustrated, and he decided she needed something, and maybe he could give that to her.<p>

"Hey Beckett don't you think it's time to give this a rest and go home?"

"Why I won't be able to sleep anyways."

"That's it, you're coming over, were going to have some wine, relax and watch a movie and unwind, you need to de-stress."

"No I can do that on my own thank you, what makes you think I need you."

"Well I guess I don't know but I know I could use someone to be with."

"I don't know castle.."

"I'm not taking no for an answer Beckett, come on well pick up some food on the way home"

Beckett reluctantly grabbed her coat and followed castle to the elevator.

After a short cab ride over to castles, and picking up some food, they made their way into the apartment.

"Make yourself at home on the couch I'll get some wine."

"I'm picking out the movie castle I'm the guest."

"Anything is fine with me Kate."

She noticed the use of her first name but didn't think much of it. Castle made his way over to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of wine.

"Thanks castle."

"No problem, so what movie did you pick out?"

"I was thinking we could watch bridesmaids, I haven't seen it yet and Lanie said it was funny"

Walking over to the tv she slipped the dvd into the dvd player and returned to the couch sitting just a little bit closer to castle then she intended, but not so much that castle noticed.

They laughed throughout the movie, making quick remarks back and forth. As the movie went on Kate began to feel the sleep deprivation kick in and she had a hard time even keeping her eyes open. After fighting it for awhile she finally gave in to what was inevitable. Right when Kate's head fell upon his shoulder rick took immediate notice. Trying not to move an inch he smiled and reveled in the feeling of Kate leaning against him. Castle continued watching the movie until the credits rolled across the screen. As much as he hated to move her, he decided it was best to try and carry her to the guest bedroom. Lost in his thoughts castle didn't even notice at first that Kate was very much awake and was now looking at him.

"Oh hey your awake, I was just about to take you to the guest bedroom but I suppose that now your awake you'll want to go home."

Kate looked at castles face and thought to herself fro minute.

"No" was all she responded.

"No?"

"No I don't want to go home."

"Great! Castles face lit up as he started to get up to go make up the guest bedroom. Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Castle I just wanted to thank you for inviting me over tonight"

"No problem, told you it would be good for you"

"As much as I hate to admit it castle, you were right"

As she made her admition she looked over towards castle and their eyes met in an almost intimate stare.

"Your welcome over here anytime detective"

"Thanks for always being there and looking out for me, I know it doesn't seem like it but I really appreciate it"

"Always"

Looking into each other's eyes they search for something, anything, green meeting blue.

Finally Kate breaks the silence

"Ummmm castle?"

"Yea"

"I just don't really want to be alone tonight"

With that castle took her hand and led her up to his bed without saying a word. They both silently climb in. After laying separately there for 5 minutes or so Kate scooted just a little bit closer to Castle and he took this as an invitation and pulled her into his arms. They both fell asleep until Kate woke up a couple hours later and rolled over to look at castles face. She found watching him sleep soothing. Unaware of how long she was actually laying there staring at castle sleep, she subconsciously reached out and ran in her slender fingers along his defined jaw. This light touch woke Castle from his slumber. After coming to realize where he was and who he was with he smiled. Putting a hand up into her Kate's hair, castle ran his fingers through it. Reveling in the feeling Kate closed her eyes. After battling within herself she gave in and took both castles hands and placed them on her hips. Looking up into his eyes she saw nothing but love and knew she was ready. Taking castles face in her hands she kissed him. He responded right away. 3 years of bottled up emotion poured into this one kiss that would changed their relationship forever. What started out slow and sensual quickly began to heat up. Tingles spreading through her body she knew exactly what she wanted. Their kisses grew deeper and the rest of their night was filled with passion and they both knew this was only the beginning. As the morning light streamed through the window, Kate woke up in Rick's arms with him staring at her in admiration.

"Kate I just want you to know I love you and you don't have to say anything back, I just think you should know what I've known for quite some time now"

As castle rambled on Kate only put a finger up to his lips and responded

"I love you too Castle."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading reviews would help to know if I suck or not, and please tell me if I do you wont hurt my feelings<p> 


End file.
